


Fixing It

by RiverdaleHighVixen



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2018-10-09 05:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10404756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiverdaleHighVixen/pseuds/RiverdaleHighVixen
Summary: REQUEST: Hey, could you please do an imagine were Jughead and the reader get in a really bad fight and they stop talking to each other for a few days and it really affects them? Thank you :) I really love your writing so far btw. <3





	1. Part 1

It had been weeks since you had had a proper date with your boyfriend, Jughead Jones but you had finally made him take a break from his novel and the Blue and Gold to take you to Pop’s but he hadn’t showed up. You sat there and watched the people stream in, couples holding hands, siblings and their parents laughing while deciding what to eat, friends chatting at the retro booths and then you, alone with your milkshake that you had gotten to share with Jughead which was too big for just you. You sighed and slid out of the booth, waved goodbye to a tired looking Mrs Lodge and made your way back to your house. The cold air hitting your bones, making you shiver. You hunched your shoulders and bowed your head against the cold and wind. 

You awoke to the sound of tapping on your window. Groggily you rolled over to see a face peering at you from outside. You sat up quickly, now fully awake and ready to scream but before you could your brain recognized the face staring at you from the frosted glass. You narrow your eyes at Jughead and roll away from him. “Please (Y/N), it's really cold out here.” Jughead pleaded, his voice was muffled because of the glass. I groaned and rolled back to look at him. His eyes stared at me expectantly. I sat up and stared at him through the glass before I gave in and opened the window. He crawled in and crawled over my bed to get to the floor. He collapsed in my arm chair and he wrapped the blanket that was on it around himself and patted the space near him. I stared at him in disbelief. “Are you kidding me right now Jughead?” Jughead just stared at you in confusion. You could see his brain turning, trying to figure out why you were upset and what he had done to make you upset. You rolled your eyes and crossed your arms. “You have no clue do you?” Jughead just looked at you, confusion and panic spread out on his face. You turn away from him and played with the papers on your desk. “I waited, I waited for 3 hours for you to show up and you never did, you didn’t even remember that our anniversary was today.” You watched Jughead from the corner of eye, watched as his went from confusion to guilt and shame. He placed his head in his hands and groaned. “(Y/N) I’m so sorry, it completely slipped my mind, I’ve been so busy lately with the novel and Betty and I have started up the Blue and Gold again so that’s taken up heaps of time as well.” Jughead continued, explaining all the missed dates and ignored messages but my mind was stuck on one thing. He was spending all this time with Betty. You had never really gotten to know Betty, you normally stuck to yourself and only really hung out with Archie as he and Jughead were best friends. You stared at Jughead until he realized something wasn’t write and slowly went quiet. “What…what’s wrong?” He asked. “Betty?” You simply say. Jughead looks at you confused “Yeah, what about her?”   
“You’ve been with Betty all the time we were supposed to be together?” You say. Jughead rolls his eyes and sighs. “It’s not like that (Y/N), Betty is just a really good friend and she’s been having a really tough time with her family, I wanted to be there for her.” He said. At that your mind thinks and dark thought, a thought that you didn’t want to know the answer to but it stumbled out of your mouth before you could stop it. “Is that where you were today/” Jughead stops talking and looks at you, he bites his lip and wrings his hands. Your mouth falls open and your eyes tear up. You close your eyes not wanting to cry in front of Jughead. “Oh my God…you spent our anniversary with some other girl, what the fuck Jughead?” You say. You open the door and gesture for him to leave. You didn’t want to see his face, you wanted to curl up and cry. You needed him to leave but he just stood up and grabbed your arms. “(Y/N) please, it wasn’t like that okay, we were talking to her sister and we found a stashed car and then it was lit on fire and it’s just been a busy night and it wasn’t like I wanted to spend our anniversary with Betty but it…just happened.” He says. Your breath hitches in your throat and you feel anger start to bubble in your stomach. You knew yourself enough to know that when your chest like this that you won’t be able to control the words that will come out of your mouth faster than you can process them.   
“I can’t believe you Jughead, I can’t believe that after everything we’ve been through that you would just discard me for some blonde cheerleader who prefers your best friend over you anyway.” You say, your back was still turned on him but that air around you grew tense and you could feel the anger radiating from Jughead.   
“You shouldn’t talk about things you don’t understand (Y/N), Betty is more than some stupid, blonde cheerleader with a crush on the Jock, she’s smart and kind and if you had bothered to get to know my friends and their personalities instead of distancing yourself from everyone around you, you would know this.” He said, his voice was dangerously low and you could tell that he had taken a step closer to you. You and Jughead and never fought, a few disagreements here and there but nothing you couldn’t forgive, nothing you could forget unlike this fight and unlike what he just said. You whirled around to face him, your eyebrows lowered and eyes dark with anger. “You’ve never complained about that before, why is it such a big deal now, do you want me to get to know your future girlfriend?’ You say sarcastically. Jughead rolled his eyes and crossed his arms “Sure, I want you to get to know Betty because I want to break up with you and date her instead and I want you to know who Betty is before I do that, makes perfect sense (Y/N).” He says. You step back from his and clench your hands in fists, your fingernails digging into your palms so hard you could feel the skin break. “Thank you Jughead for that perfect analysis of my comment, it was really needed and really appreciated. Do you want to scuttle off to Betty so she can give you a gold star for your good work?” You say, the sarcasm dripped of every word but Jughead was unaffected, he had dealt with your sarcasm for 3 years now and knew how to respond with his own sarcasm every time but this was different. Jughead shifted, his posture changed and he just stared at you with cold, dark anger. “I’m so sick of this, I’m sick of you making fun of my friends every chance get, I mean…how would you even know why I need them, you’ve never had anyone to care about before so instead you do what? You make fun of the thing you can’t have, what are you going to do next (Y/N), make fun of my parents?” He says. It hits you hard and Jughead knew it. His eyes closed and pressed his lips tightly together. You feel your body relax with shock and the tears that you had tried to fight fell. One after the other until they were streaming down your face. “(Y/N) I’m so sorry, I’m just mad at you and you know my brain, I just say the first thing that comes into my mind and…” Jughead rambles on and on about how sorry he was but you didn’t hear him. You collapse on your bead and your body sags. Jughead moves to sit near you but you lift your hand and pressed it into his stomach. You stand up so that your centimeters away from his face and start walking to your door, pushing him along with you. You reach your door and you slowly push him out whispering “Get out, don’t come back and don’t talk to me…ever again.” Jughead’s face fall and he grabs your face with his hands. “No please don’t do this (Y/N), I need you, I love you please (Y/N, please.” He whispers softly, planting kisses on your cheeks, kissing away your tears. “Jughead get out!” You say, louder this time. He just shakes his head and continues to kiss your face. You shove him out your door and into the hallway “GET OUT JUGHEAD!” You yell before slamming the door and locking it. You crawl back into your bed and scream into your pillow, missing Jughead’s heavy footsteps down the stairs and the slam of the front door. You cry yourself to sleep that night, something you hadn’t done in 3 years.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> REQUEST: Hey, could you please do an imagine were Jughead and the reader get in a really bad fight and they stop talking to each other for a few days and it really affects them? Thank you :) I really love your writing so far btw. <3

You hadn’t spoken to Jughead for a few weeks after your argument. Every time you saw him you would duck or turn the other way. Every time he sat down near you in class, you would get up and move somewhere else. You had taken to sitting in the student lounge during lunch so you wouldn’t have to see his face.   
His face.   
You missed his face.  
You groaned and placed your head in your hands, rubbing your temples to soothe the headache that had started to form. You missed Jughead, you couldn’t deny that but what he said hurt, it hurt deeper then breaking up with him. You had lost your parents 3 years ago, your Mum to cancer and your dad to a heart attack 3 weeks later. You had spent countless days and nights crying to Jughead about it. You had moved to Riverdale to live with your Auntie a few weeks later and had met Jughead about a month later when you had tried to run away and found yourself at the Twilight drive-in. You snuck in and watched the movie from the small hill behind all the cars, Jughead had done the same and you bonded over your love of writing, watching old movies and sarcasm. “Hey, you’re (Y/N) right?” A voice said, pulling you out of your thoughts. You looked up and saw a ginger haired boy standing above you. A guitar case slung over his shoulder and a football helmet under the other. You looked at him sideways “You must be Archie Andrews and yes, I am (Y/N).” Archie grinned and placed the football helmet on the table in front and sat down next to you. “So, I know you are dating Jughead and so…” “Were” you interjected. Archie nodded realising his mistake “You were dating Jughead but he hasn’t stopped talking about you and he mentioned that you can sing and the way he said it made you sound like a freaking nightingale or something and I need a female voice for this song that I wrote and I was wondering if you could help me…. please.” He said. You leant back and peered at him with raised eyebrows. “You do realise that I’m Jughead’s ex-girlfriend and you are Jughead’s best friend…right?” You question him. Archie nods and replies “Yeah, I know it’s going to be weird but Jughead doesn’t really mind and I really need someone to sing this song with and I don’t know anyone else.” You narrow your eyes at Archie and he looks at you questioningly. “Fine but if this song makes heaps of money in the future, you have to give me at least half.” You say. Archie laughs “We’ll see.” He says, standing up. “So, I’ll see you this weekend, here’s my number in case you need to reschedule or something.” He says, ripping a piece of paper off a flyer on the table and scribbling down his number on it. You thank him and enter the number in your phone. You pick up your bag and make your way out of the lounge and into the carpark. You swing your bag to your chest and open it, fishing for your car keys. You find them and look up, straight into the eyes of Jughead Jones. You sigh and keep walking past him, moving slightly so he couldn’t grab you to stop you or even touch you. You get to your car and quickly drive out of the carpark, not looking back to see Jughead’s face, filled with sorrow and pain.

The weekend came quicker than expected and you soon found yourself in Archie’s bedroom, admiring his vast collection of old music and movie posters. “You like old music? Jughead never mentioned that.” Archie said from his bed. You raise your eyebrows and slightly turn to face Archie “That’s because Jughead didn’t care.” You said. Archie swallowed nervously and you go to sit on his bed next to him. “Oh, actually we’re in the garage. It’s soundproof.” Archie says. You nod and grab your bag and jacket from Archie’s desk chair, both of you heading down to the garage. You slump in the old couch stored there and look up at Archie. “So…when are we getting started?” Archie grins and pulls out a stack of music paper. “You can read music paper, right?” He questions. You look at him and nod “Yeah, I can actually play a few instruments too.” Archie looks impressed and asks you what instrument you can play. “Um…the piano, the guitar, electric and acoustic, drums and weirdly the violin but I have no recollection of learning it.” You say. Archie laughs “I’m impressed, how do you know how to play so many.” Your smile fades and you stare out of the small rectangle windows at the top of the closed garage door for a moment before responding “My parents wanted me to learn the piano when I was a kid because literally everyone in our family could and then when they died and I moved here to live with my Auntie she would write these songs for me and I eventually asked her if she could teach me and so she did, acoustic first and then electric. The neighbours must have hated us for months.” You say, laughing at the end. Archie smiled a bit then looked at you sadly “I’m sorry about your parents (Y/N).” You shake your head a little. Archie thinks for a moment before narrowing his eyebrows “Jughead never told me that you could play any instruments.” You nod “He never knew, he never asked and I don’t think he would’ve cared if he did. He wasn’t as into music as he was movies and books so I don’t think he would’ve enjoyed me playing as much, as say, you would.” You tell him. Archie shakes his head. You sigh and clap your hands together. “So…let’s get started yeah?” 

So, Archie and you did that. Every weekend from 1 to 5 you practiced on this song before your voices melded together beautifully, until every note was hit perfectly and every chord strummed on time. It took you 3 weeks to perfect the song, changing lyrics and notes every here and there but you soon found yourself getting along with Archie and your brain not reminding you every hour of every day about Jughead. Then it happened. Your 3rd jam session with Archie had ended and you were helping him pack up his chords and guitars. You had bent down to pick up a loose piece of paper that had fallen to the floor and when you came back up Archie was standing so close. So close you could feel his breath on your face, you could see his eyes moving from your eyes down to your lips. He lent closer and your lips touched. The kiss was soft, so soft you barely thought it happened but as Archie lent down to deepen the kiss you realised the mistake you were going to make. You took a step back and pushed Archie away a little. Archie looked at you in shock “I’m sorry Archie but I can’t do this. I can’t do this to you, it’s unfair.” You say quietly. Archie sighed and pushed his hair back. “Jughead?” He questioned. You nodded your head “Jughead.” You answered. You grabbed your bag and apologies again, Archie shook his head, telling you not to worry about it and that he should be the one apologising. You waved goodbye to Archie and drove. You drove to Twilight Drive in and knocked on the small projector booth. Jughead Jones opened the door slightly. “(Y/N)? What are you doing here?” He questioned. You bite your lip and Jughead moved his body so you could get into the booth. You turned to face him and wringed your hands “Jughead…Archie kissed me.” Jughead went still but you could see the anger behind his eyes. You quickly grabbed his hand before he got too angry. “It was more of a peck and it didn’t move past that as I stopped it and he did think we were over and….” You stopped when you saw Jughead giving you a funny look “Were?” He questioned, a small smile playing at his mouth. You smiled and shook your head at you slip up. “That’s what I’m here to talk about Jughead. I thought I had gotten over you, what you said to me when we were fighting hurt but I couldn’t let you go. Helping Archie with his song was fun and it distracted me but I couldn’t just forget you and when he kissed me I think that’s what made me realise…made me realise that I longed for your touch Jughead, not Archie’s or anyone else’s. I love you so much and I forgive you for what you said and I apologise about what I accused you of and how I spoke about Betty, it wasn’t far of me to judge her when I don’t even know her and…” Your sentence was cut short as Jughead had pressed his lips against yours. The kiss was soft at first, like he was getting used to your lips again and then it deepened, his hands slipping under your shirt, feverishly searching your body, you kissed Jughead back, harder and harder until you knew for sure your mouth would be bruised. You two finally broke apart and Jughead held your head in his hands, making you look up at him. “I’m sorry for what I said (Y/N), I’m sorry that I was such an ass and that I didn’t take the time to be with you, I’m sorry that I upset you and that you felt like going to anyone else other than me, I love you so much (Y/N) He said, you pressed your lips together again and everything melted away. You pulled away slightly and whispered “We’re fixing this right?” Jughead just nodded before pulling you down into his makeshift bed, tangling your legs together for the rest of the night.


	3. Part 3

Everything was back in order. Archie had started to get over Miss Grundy, Betty had started to get over Archie, You and Jughead were back together and Veronica had found her place in the group which was currently nestled in between Jughead and Betty. You laughed at the look of the three of them squished together on the table. You kissed Jughead on the cheek as you came up to them. As there was no room left to on that side of the table you had to sit facing Jughead, next to Archie. He smiled at you as you sat down. You were happy that there was no awkwardness between you two after your near kiss. You sighed and started unwrapping your sandwich. “I swear, if I have to sit next to Reggie Mantle in English ever again I will probably flip a desk.” You say, taking a bite of your sandwich. Archie and Veronica laugh at your comment and start to talk about all the terrible people in their own classes but your attention was drawn away and focused on Jughead and Betty. They were talking in a hushed whisper, so quiet you couldn’t hear them even though they were just on the other side of the table. Jughead’s eyes never left Betty’s face as she talked to him about something that must of been important judging by her facial expressions and wild motions. You shake your head as you watched your boyfriend fall into the same habit of ignoring you. You two had agreed to try and fix things nearly two weeks ago and at the start it was great. Jughead and you talked, catching each other up on everything the other had missed in their lives. He was early to dates, bringing you flowers every time he came over, he would look at you like he was looking at Betty right now. His eyes never moving off of your face, his attention 100% on you but now. Now it was 100% on Betty…again. You dropped your sandwich on your tray as you rolled your eyes. “Jughead….Jughead….JUGHEAD!” You all his name, trying to get his attention. Failing twice before you had to raise your voice. Betty stopped talking and turned to you, Jughead followed her gaze to your face. He finally realised that you had said his name.

“Yeah, what’s wrong?” He says. Betty purses her lips, obviously annoyed that her conversation with Jughead had been cut short.

“You have maths next and I have your textbook, do you want me to give it to you now or before you go?” You ask. Betty rolls her eyes at the fact that her conversation was stopped to talk about a textbook. She gets up and whispers something about the Blue and Gold in Jughead’s ear before walking off back to the school. 

“Um, probably later. Betty and I have to look at a few things before class so just bring it to the headquarters before class if that’s cool.” He says, packing his things into his bag before waving goodbye to you, Veronica and Archie. You watch as Jughead races to catch up to Betty. You clench your jaw and push your food around on your. Archie touches your shoulder. “Everything okay between you and Jughead?” He asks. You shrug, tears sting your eyes but you let them fall. You had given up trying to hide your emotions in front of people. “Oh, (Y/N).” Veronica says, reaching over to grip your hand in hers. “I thought you and Jughead were good again?” Archie questions. You sigh. You had gotten close with Veronica over the last few weeks and obviously Archie but never Betty. You two were just very different. She was smart and confident where you were average and shy, never wanting to meet people eyes. She was beautiful and full of passion that she could so easily show where you were mediocre at the best of times and bottled your emotions up until they exploded and hurt everyone around you. She didn’t understand you and so never tried to connect with you but you wished to be her so hard it hurt sometimes.

“We were but he’s just gone back to the same old Jughead, he doesn’t talk to me, he doesn’t touch me…he doesn’t want anything to do with me, he only wants to hang out with Betty.” You say, tears were streaming down your cheeks and your covered your face with your hands. You felt Veronica get up and sit next to you, wrapping her arms around you while Archie rubbed your back. You wipe your tears away and sniff. You smile at your two friends.

“Ugh, anyway. I should get this book to him before class begins. I’ll see you guys after school.” You say before packing your things away and slowly walking up to the Blue and Gold headquarters.

You stood outside the Blue and Gold classroom digging around in your bag for Jughead’s maths book that he had left at your house by accident. You sighed and placed your bag on the ground, pushing aside your own books and scrunched up papers to find the stupid book. “Aha.” You say, pulling the book from your bag. You walk up to the classroom and open the door slightly. Peering in you see Betty’s ponytail, opening the door further you see the scene before you. There they were. Betty and Jughead together. Betty’s hands tangled in his hair, his hands wrapped around her waist kissing her so passionately that they didn’t hear you gasp. They looked so perfect together. They fit together so perfectly, like jigsaw pieces. It made your heart ache and your stomach twist. Your hands went sweaty and you felt the heavy textbook slip from your grip and fall loudly to the floor. Jughead jumped away from Betty at the noise but Betty just lazily turned her head to look at you. Jughead’s hands went to his head, straightening his beanie before walking over to you.

“(Y/N) I didn’t hear you come in…what’s up.” He says. You know what he is doing. Trying to determine whether or not you saw him with Betty. You look up at him and shake your head before walking out of the classroom. Pushing past everyone and rushing into the girl’s bathroom. You grip the sink as your body shakes. The tears fall and let out a sob before clasping your mouth shut with your hand. You hear the bathroom door open and you look up, seeing the blonde ponytail in the mirror. You whirl around and you’re face to face with Betty Cooper. 

“I’m sorry you had to see that (Y/N), it must be tough.” She says. Your mouth falls open slightly at her words.

“It must be tough? Are you kidding me right now Betty? I just saw you kissing my boyfriend who tried to pretend it didn’t happen and you walk in here trying to sympathise with me. You know what you can do Betty, you can fuck off you. You and your stupid ponytail can fuck off.” You say. Betty sighs and crosses her arms, her ponytail swinging slightly.  
“I’m not going to fuck off (Y/N) no matter how much you want me to.” She says. You roll your eyes and walk out of the bathroom, Betty following you as you walk down the hall. She stops outside the bathroom doors and watches you walk away. “This isn’t over (Y/N)!” She yells to you. You raise your middle finger to her as you march out of the school hallways and out to your car. You needed to get away from this place and you knew exactly where to go.


	4. Part 4

"You are now leaving Riverdale, the town with pep!" 

You rolled your eyes at the aging sign and pressed your foot harder on the accelerator. Your car lurched forward and sped off down the hill. You passed rolling hills, rivers and trees as music blasted through our stereo and your phone vibrated on the seat next to you which you happily ignored. An hour passed and just as you begun to fear you had lost your way, a cheerful sign depicting laughing children and talking adults welcomed you to the town of Greendale.

You hadn't been to Greendale in nearly three years but you still knew the exact route to your father's house like the back of your hand. You passed the bustling shops, turned right at the Day-care, up the hill, second left, first right then 4 houses down and you where there. Your childhood home. Bringing your car to a stop outside the house, you tried to remember what it was like in it's prime, which was far from the house in front of you. Its once white paint was cracked and peeling, the window ledges were thick with dust, the grass was overgrown and the letterbox you and your Dad had painted was rusted and on a lean. You sighed and stepped out of your car and walked up to the old rusted gate. Pushing it open with your hip, you walked up the cracked steps and stopped in front of your front door. You took a deep breath and raised your hand, knocking loudly three times on the weathered door. You heard a groan, the shuffling of feet and then the door was thrown open to reveal an older man. You blinked once. For a second you did not recognise your Father standing in front of you, with a cigarette dangling in his mouth and half a bottle of bear in his hand. His eyes widened at the sight of you and he quickly dropped the cigarette to the ground and stamped it out with his foot.  
"Y/N? What are you doing here?" He asked, his voice was still low and gruff sounding, a noise that used to scare you that no longer did.  
"I just wanted to ask you a few questions, a lot of shit has happened to me that I don't understand but you could probably help." You say to him. Your Dad looked confused for a second before nodding and moving to the side so you could come in. You look at him one more time before stepping into the last place you wanted to be.

You sit yourself down on a large, over-stuffed, single chair near your old fireplace that was dusty and full of cobwebs. You Dad groaned as he took a seat in an identical seat opposite you. You sigh and look around the messy room. Empty bear bottles littered the floor, ashtrays had spilt onto the nearly worn down rug and unopened letter has fallen from the messy coffee table to the floor. You Dad followed your eyesight and coughed.  
"If I had known you were coming I would have cleaned up a little." He said, picked up the fallen letter and chucking them back onto the coffee table. You gave your Dad a tight-lipped smile.  
"I'm sure."  
"So, how have you been?" Your Dad asks, looking up from his beer to your face. You shake you head at his question.  
"I don't mean to be rude but I don't want to do small talk, I want to ask my question and leave." You say, your Dad's eyes fill with a sadness you had rarely saw as a child and he stared at the rug a second too long before looking back at you and nodding.  
"Ask away." He said, taking a swig of beer. You wipe your sweaty hands on your jeans before clearing your throat and looking at your Father.  
"Jughead cheated on me with Betty and I'm stuck on what to do." As the words leave your mouth you see your father grow tense and a snarl curl on his mouth.  
"That little shit, I knew he would be no good, thinking he was so dark and mysterious when he was just like any other little punk in that Godforsaken town!" Your Dad spat.  
"I know, but I don't understand it Dad, why did he do it? We're were great, sure we argued but we always sorted it out and never left any bad feeling unresolved so my question is, why did you cheat on Mum?" You Dad choked on the mouthful of bear he had taken. Setting the bottle down on the ground before looking up at you with wide eyes.  
"Y/N, you come all this way just to bring up bad memories.  
"This entire house is a bad memory Dad, answer the question!" You say, raising you voice slightly. Your Dad sighed and ran his fingers through his hair before looking up at you again.  
"I cheated on your Mum because I thought...I thought that it would be fun, okay." He says before looking down at his hands and continuing.  
"Your Mum and I were so young when she got pregnant with you and so we got married, it's what you did back then but we weren't a great match. We fought before we had you and then after you I don't even think we talked, I think we just yelled." You close your eyes as memories of your Mum and Dad screaming at each other at all hours of the night cloud your mind. You shake your head and refocus your attention on your Father,  
"We had a particularly bad fight one day so I went to a bar, got drunk and decided that the cute bartender could fix all of my marriage problems, once I sobered up I knew I had fucked up and I told your Mum straight away. She wasn't even surprised she just said "It's over, I'm taking Y/N" and she did and I let her because at that point in time that's what I thought I wanted, turns out I was wrong." He said, looking around the crumbling house in emphasis of his words. You sniff and blink a few times to clear your eyes of threatening tears. You Dad leaned forward and looked into your eyes.  
"Don't take him back Y/N, he cheats on you once and can do it again, trust me! If there's one thing I know it's how to fuck up a relationship and this kid, he's done the worst thing you can do to another person, strip them of trust. It can take a long time to get that back so you ditch him and you ditch him hard and fast Y/N!" He says, before picking up his bear bottle and taking a mouthful before slouching back into his chair. You stare at your Father, at your house and at the ugly, old rug. Your Dad was right.  
"I think I might stay here for a while, we only have a few days left of school anyway and we can clean this place up, paint it, garden, re-furnish, that sort of thing. What do you say Dad?" Your Dad looks at you and raises and eyebrow  
"You want to fix this place up, you mean stay in it and fix it or..?" You laugh and stand up from your chair, pulling your phone from your pocket.  
"I'll have to go back to Riverdale and grab some stuff but I'll come back early tomorrow and we can start fixing it up." You say, before waving good bye to your Dad and walking over to your car. You open your phone and call Jughead Jones. On the third ring he picks up.

"Y/N, where have you been are you okay?" He asks. You look back at your house and smile  
"I'm great Jughead but heads up, I'm ditching you, I'm ditching you hard and fast. Goodbye" He starts to protest but you end the call and jump into your car and drive out of Greendale and towards the town with Pep, only this time you had no plan on staying.

The End


End file.
